


Thanks to the fox

by Adrinette145



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrinette145/pseuds/Adrinette145
Summary: What would happen if chat saw Marinette walk out of a building with a miraculous jewel box.





	Thanks to the fox

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:I started writing this at school when I was bored so don't tell me that that isn't the conversation ladybug and Alya had. I'm not a writer so don't judge me to hard.

"I need it, I'm about to transform back!"Ladybug said as she put her hand over her earring as it beeped."But we worked so well together," Alya said in protest trying to keep the necklace and put her hand over the fox tail charm."ugh fine," Ladybug said obviously not liking the idea as she ran into the building next to her.

Alya stood there for a minute to think then she decided ladybug was her idol she would do anything for her...anything.She slightly opened the door and placed the box down on the ground and shut the door to run home. Marinette took the box and started to head to Master fu's.On her way she checked to see if Alya put the miraculous in the box."Tikki this is going to take too long."Marinette said before running into an alleyway to transform. 

***

Chat noir started to head home when he stopped dead tracks as he watched Marinette walk out of a building with a miraculous jewel box."Why does she have that." He muttered to himself.He saw her open then close the box."Why did she have that"he kept thinking to him self.He finally understood when she ran into an alleyway and saw a bright pink flash,then he saw ladybug. 

***

When Alya got home she was debating on either keeping a friends secret or posting what she has been trying to figure out for the past year.Let everyone know who ladybug is...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter this one day just appeared in my head.this is my first fan fiction don't judge me. My post days will be every Wensday.Starting when I have 10 kudos.


End file.
